yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 35
"Academia and the Resistance" (アカデミアとレジスタンス Akademia to Rejisutansu), known as "Sora's Secrets: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Sora lost to Shun and is undergoing treatment in the medical ward. However, he escapes from the medical ward, and clashes in a Duel with Yūto! Yūya, learning that Sora has gone missing, finds Sora and meets the two Dueling. Even though Yūya attempts to stop the Duel, the two insist on continuing. The true situation between the Fusion world and the Xyz world would be made clear through this Duel! On the other hand, Yuzu reveals all what she knows about Yūto to Yūya. Summary Yūya recaps that Sora's Duel with Shun turned the virtual Heartland into a battlefield, and he remembers the horror of the Duel's climax and Sora's injuries, despite Yūya pleading for the Duel to stop, in addition to Sora pleading for a rematch. lying on a bed.]] Sora lies in a bed at Leo Duel School, and his friends watch from outside the room. Yuzu murmurs Sora's name, and Shūzō reassures his daughter that Sora will be fine; he's told that LDS has a very skilled medical team. Ayu points out that Sora was lucky that the Solid Vision was deactivated in time, and Yūya clenches his fist, thinking Shun's name in anger. Meanwhile, Nakajima explains to Reiji that Sora is being taken care of in the Center Court ward. His injuries were superficial, and his life is not in danger. Reiji orders Nakajima to move him, as he has many questions for Sora, in addition to bringing Sora's Duel Disk with him. and Yuzu talking about Shun.]] Shūzō tells Yūya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka that he and Yōko will walk the kids home, and asks them to stay and take care of Sora. Once the adults and the kids are out of earshot, Yūya asks Yuzu what she thinks. Yūya reminds Yuzu that Shun is responsible for the serial attacks on LDS, Yūya himself had seen him take out members of their top team. Yuzu reiterates that she’d seen Masumi endanger herself in pursuit of Shun, but when they’d met at the opening ceremonies of the Maiami Championship, Masumi had claimed that Shun had always been one of them. Gongenzaka is quite surprised, repeating the statement, and Yuzu states that she doesn’t know why Masumi would say something like that, but Yūto claimed that they were trying to save their captured comrades. Yūya is surprised to hear the name “Yūto”, and in the care ward, Yūto himself is walking through the darkened corridors. asks Yuzu why she never told them that it was Yūto who attacked Shingo.]] Yuzu remembers Yūto telling her about their comrades. Yuzu has finished explaining about Yūto, and Gongenzaka realizes in shock that it was Yūto who attacked Shingo. He asks Yuzu why she never told anyone about it, since it would have cleared Yūya from suspicion. Yuzu hesitates, and Gongenzaka angrily asks if she doubted Yūya. Yuzu denies it, pointing out that Yūya doesn’t even use Xyz Monsters, but... Yūya muses on Yūto, someone who looks just like Yūya. He asks Yuzu if Yūto was the person who kept disappearing when her bracelet shone, and Yuzu looks at the bracelet, admitting that she doesn’t know why Yūto would vanish when the bracelet shone, having assumed that Yūya was simply changing out of a costume, but Yūya had no reason to do that. Gongenzaka adds that Yūya didn’t have any reason to attack LDS either. After a brief moment of hesitation, Yūya asks about Yūto's intention to save their comrades through assaulting their enemy. Yuzu confirms that, and Gongenzaka asks who their enemy is, is it not LDS? Yuzu begins to explain who it is. Yūto, meanwhile, enters Sora's room and stands over him. Gongenzaka is surprised that Yūto claimed that Fusion is their enemy. questions Sora about Ruri.]] Yūya points out that Shun is Yūto's comrade, so this must be why he’s so hostile towards Sora. Gongenzaka sighs, and asks if they ever asked Sora where he came from. Yūya and Yuzu explain that Sora avoided the question when they asked him. Gongenzaka suggest that as Yūto and Shun are Xyz users, Sora might be a member or an opposing Fusion school. Yūya remembers Sora's demented admission that they hunted Shun and Yūto's people for fun as a game, and wonders if it's Sora's group that Yūto and Shun are trying to save their comrades from. In Sora's room, Sora wakes up to see Yūto standing there, and mistakes him for Yūya. Yūto tells Sora that he has some questions for him, and Sora's eyes snap fully open as he recognizes Yūto. Yūto asks where Ruri is, and Sora repeats the name in confusion. growls in frustration by asking what is going on.]] Yuzu has just told Gongenzaka and Yūya about Ruri as well, much to Gongenzaka's surprise. Yūya understands why Yūto and Shun would treat Sora and his group as an enemy if they’ve kidnapped Ruri, but… Gongenzaka asks if this means that Shun joined LDS to fight Sora, but then remembers what Masumi said about Shun being part of LDS from the start, and asks if he attacked LDS to save his little sister. The conflicting information gets to Gongenzaka and he growls in frustration, asking what is going on. Yūya muses that it can’t just be a dispute between two schools, there has to be a larger power behind it all. questions Sora about the hostages.]] Sora snaps at Yūto that he doesn't know any Ruri, and there's no way that he would anyway. Yūto asks if Sora knows where the hostages are, and Sora tells him that there are no prisoners of war; people who are hunted get put into cards, so she probably is too. Ignoring the stricken look on Yūto's face, Sora asks where Shun is, since he wants to find him and settle the score. He grabs his Duel Disk, and Yūto comments that the score has already been settled: Sora lost. Sora denies losing, claiming that he could never lose to Xyz scum, and he tells Yūto to take him to Shun, Sora will definitely beat Shun in to a pulp this time, if Sora goes all out, he can even beat someone like Shun. and Yūto are surprised by two guards.]] But his yelling has attracted the attention of two guards who enter the room. Yūto quickly dashes between them, and both Sora and the guards turn in pursuit. Sora yells at Yūto to wait and the guards protest that he shouldn’t be moving around yet. Sora tells them to move, knocking them out with two swift punches. Yūya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka notice the disruption as guards run around the area, and they overhear the guards deducing that Sora may have already escaped, deciding to warn headquarters. The group gasp in shock. Reiji is swiftly informed by Nakajima, who volunteers to put together a search team. Reiji reminds him that they're currently running a tournament and orders him not to make a scene, instead directing him to have the city's cameras confirm Sora's whereabouts. He'll meet them in the observation room. Yuzu explains to Yūya and Gongenzaka that Shūzō is on his way, and Gongenzaka suggests that they split up, he'll head towards the ocean. Yūya decides to head for Central Park, and Yuzu takes a different route. looking at Sora.]] The cameras catch up to Sora in Central Park, and in the observation room of the Leo Corporation, Reiji, Nakajima, Shun and Reira watch him run across the screen and stop, panting. Nakajima orders a team to be sent out to recapture him. Reiji tells him to wait. Sora looks at Yūto, who is standing on a stage in the middle of the Park with his back to the camera, and he screams at Yūto to bring Shun here. Yūto turns around and looks at Sora, and the camera shows his face. Nakajima gasps that it's Yūya, but Shun interjects, explaining that that is Yūto. Reiji repeats the name in surprise, and Shun explains that Yūto is his comrade. is scared by Yūto.]] As the cameras continue to monitor Sora, Reiji realizes that Yūto was the second Xyz user that had been attacking LDS alongside Shun. Nakajima mutters that Yūto looks exactly like Yūya, and Reiji notices Reira trembling at the sight of Yūto. Sora once again tells Yūto to hurry up and bring Shun. Yūto asks if Sora wants to Duel Shun again with those injuries, and Sora replies that he does, and this time he won't lose. He claims that "Xyz scum" are all destined to be hunted by him; Yūto, Shun, and even Ruri. Ruri's name provokes a reaction among both Yūto and Shun, and Sora continues further by stating that he could win easily if he went all out, and he won’t show Yūto any mercy if he gets in Sora's way. He comments that he doesn’t know what happened to Ruri, but she was probably turned into a card. Or maybe there might actually be a way to save her. refuses to let Shun assist Yūto.]] Shun and Yūto both press for answers, and Sora claims that Ruri can be freed by destroying Sora and his friends, though it’s impossible for the likes of Yūto and Shun. Shun scoffs, and turns to leave the control room. Nakajima tells him to wait, and Shun snaps at him to let him go. Reiji also tells Shun to wait, since he’ll only cause more of a scene if he goes, and if this causes the tournament to end, Reiji's entire plan will have amounted to nothing. Shun grits his teeth as Reiji reminds him that the tournament is a selection exam to determine which Duelists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba. And besides, even if Shun doesn't go... vs. Sora.]] At Central Park, Yūto activates his Duel Disk with the same flourish as Yūya does. Sora laughs that Yūto is finally feeling up to it, and he rips the plaster off his cheek and activates his own Duel Disk, claiming that he'll beat Yūto and then finish off Shun. He’ll prove that he can deal with every Xyz user in this world by himself. Yūto retorts that he won’t let that happen, since defeating Sora will be the first step in saving Ruri. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!" Sora takes the first turn, Summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his hand. He immediately activates the effect of "Tomahawk", discarding an "Edge Imp" monster to inflict 800 damage to Yūto. " inflicting 800 damage to Yūto.]] He discards "Edge Imp DT Modoki" and a gust of wind blasts Yūto into the wall, leaving an impact crater and reducing him to 3200 LP. Sora tells Yūto to think of that as a little greeting and ends his turn. Nakajima is shocked to see 800 damage right out of the gates, but Shun reassures him that Yūto would never falter against this kind of damage. Reiji puts his hand on Reira's shoulder and tells him to watch closely. Sora asks if Yūto is alright, he can feel free to call out Shun and trade places with him. Summons "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe".]] Yūto gets to his feet with a glare and draws a card, which he immediately Summons: "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe". Sora mocks the monster’s low 800 ATK and wonders how "Mr. Xyz loser" will advance his plays. Shooting Sora another glare, Yūto explains that since he controls a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, he can Special Summon "Phantom Knights Silent Boots" from his hand. Sora realizes what is happening; Yūto has two Level 3 monsters. Yūto overlays the Level 3 "Dusty Robe" and "Silent Boots" and chants "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Sora ducks from the shock of the monster's Summon, excited to see the Xyz Monster. " slices "Tomahawk".]] Yūto declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Tomahawk" with "Break Sword". "Break Sword" slices "Tomahawk" in two, pushing Sora back and reducing his LP to 3800. Yūto Sets two cards and ends his turn. Sora comments that it would be fun if Yūto couldn’t do this much. Meanwhile, Yūya talks with Yuzu over their Duel Disks, confirming that as Gongenzaka had said, Sora won't answer their calls. Yuzu wonders where Sora is and what he is doing. Yūya tells Yuzu that he'll ring her back, as all they can do is keep looking. Sora comments that now that Yūto has brought out his Xyz Monster, Sora can go all out. He declares his turn and draws "Death-Toy Custom", which he adds to his hand before activating the Magic Card "Fusion". " attacking "Break Sword".]] Yūto and Shun both flinch at the sight of the card as Sora declares that he's fusing "Furnimal Bear" and "Edge Imp Scissors" from his hand, and he chants, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds all! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!" "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" appears, laughing maniacally, just as Yūya arrives. He sees Sora, and then gasps in shock to see Yūto, who really does look like him. Sora declares battle, attacking "Break Sword" with "Bear". "Scissors Bear" lands a powerful blow with its arm, destroying "Break Sword" and reducing Yūto to 3000 LP. Special Summons "Phantom Knights Silent Boots" and "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe".]] Yūto promptly activates the effect of "Break Sword" since it has left the field, allowing him to Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. He explains that "Phantom Knights" will never fall; no matter how many times Sora destroys them, they will always revive. That is how Resistance fights. "Resistance?" Yūya asks, and then he remembers that Fusion is Yūto's enemy. Sora activates the effect of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to "Scissors Bear" and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster. "Break Sword" emerges from a Graveyard portal, and "Scissors Bear" devours it, then burps, before laughing madly as it rises to 4200 ATK. Sora comments that this means that Yūto's Xyz Monsters will only be nutrients for "Scissors Bear". He tells Yūto to go ahead and Xyz Summon again, he'll devour that as well. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Glaring, Yūto declares his turn and draws. He promptly overlays the Level 4 "Dusty Robe" and "Silent Boots", much to Sora's mockery. seeing Yūto Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".]] Yūto chants, "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yūya is surprised at the monster's name, but Sora mocks the Dragon's 2500 ATK compared to that of "Scissors Bear". Yūto responds by activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion"; by using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gain that lost ATK. "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and blast lightning that ensnares "Scissors Bear", reducing it to 2100 ATK and bringing "Dark Rebellion" up to 4600 ATK as Yūto declares "Treason Discharge!" Sora panics, since if "Dark Rebellion" uses its other Overlay Unit, "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" will fall to 1050 ATK, and Yūya observes that “Dark Rebellion” will rise to 5650 ATK. " destroying "Scissors Bear".]] But instead, Yūto declares his Battle Phase. Sora gasps in surprise as the wings of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" emit a blue glow and it attacks, tusks glowing, with "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion", destroying "Scissors Bear". A massive gout of flame throws Sora backwards, reducing him to 1300 LP, and the shockwaves outside of the Action Field surprise Yūya. Yūto ends his turn, and the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" returns to 2500. The smoke clears, and Yūya runs over to Sora, entering the field of view of the cameras, to the surprise of the onlookers at Leo Corporation. tells Yūya to go away.]] Yūya asks if Sora is okay, but Sora tells him to go away, since this isn’t any of Yūya's business. Yūya asks what Sora is talking about, why did he sneak out to Duel when he should be getting rest in the hospital. Sora ignores him, glaring at Yūto, who barely reacts to seeing someone who resembles him, and Sora realizes that Yūto is holding back. Believing that Yūto is making fun of him, Sora angrily gets to his feet, vowing that he won’t forgive him but he staggers, and Yūya tells him that he has to stop, if he keeps this up his body won't be able to take it. Sora tells Yūya to shut up, since Sora still isn't going all out yet. He’ll prove to everyone that if he gets serious, then he’s the stronger one. Yūya points out that Sora could do that any time, like in the next tournament, but Sora tells him that in a real battle, there isn't another chance. Yūto agrees, but even if Sora is his enemy, he can't bring himself to hurt him further. If Sora surrenders now, Yūto will end this so that he won’t have to suffer. Sora is offended, and Yūya asks what Yūto is going to do. tells Yūto that he won't let him harm his friends anymore.]] Yūto doesn't reply, and Yūya orders him to answer, remembering that Shun tried to do something to Sora as well. Yūto asks Sora that he said Yūto had to destroy Fusion to save Ruri, right? Ruri? Yūya asks. Yūto closes his eyes, stating that a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. He'll have Sora become the first crack that is driven into the wall of Fusion. Yūya looks at Yūto, and he also sees Shun. Stepping forwards, Yūya tells Yūto to stop, as Yūya won't let him harm his friends anymore. Yūto flinches in surprise, and Yūya straps on his Duel Disk, saying that if Yūto wants to do this, then Yūya will take him on. Featured Duel Sora Shiun'in vs. Yūto Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" (CG Star 4/1800/800). He activates its effect, letting him discard an "Edge Imp" monster to inflict 800 damage to his opponent. Sora discards "Edge Imp DT Modoki" (Yūto: 4000 → 3200). Turn 2: Yūto Yūto draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Phantom Knights Dusty Robe" (CG Star 3/800/1000). Since he controls a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "Phantom Knights Silent Boots" (CG Star 3/200/1200) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Phantom Knights Break Sword" (Rank Star 3/2000/1000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Tomahawk" (Sora: 4000 → 3800). Yūto Sets two cards. Turn 3: Sora Sora draws "Death-Toy Custom". He then activates "Fusion", fusing the "Edge Imp Scissors" and "Furnimal Bear" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (CG Star 6/2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" attacks and destroys "Break Sword" (Yūto: 3200 → 3000). The effect of "Break Sword" activates, as it left the field; Yūto can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to it as Overlay Units and their Levels become 4. Both "Dusty Robe" and "Silent Boots" are Special Summoned via this effect. Sora activates the effect of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to it and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster ("Death-Toy Scissors Bear" 2200 → 4200). Sora Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūto Yūto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Sora controls ("Death-Toy Scissors Bear" 4200 → 2100) and add that amount to its own ATK until the end of this turn ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4600). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (Sora: 3800 → 1300). At this point, Yūya joins the Duel and goes to Sora's side. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Sora Shiun'in Yūto Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1